capturedsoulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules of play
1. An orb can be used 15 - 20 times, depending on how strong the soul is. During this time, the user is effected by the souls memories and undergoes fits of them more and more often the more they use the orb. They also sleepwalk - trying to get back to whoever the mutant loved/the mutant - and may try to attack their own allies if their allies are against mutants. 2. Only Enchanters can take the soul from a mutant. 3. In order to get his or her soul back, only the mutant can break the orb containing their soul. 4. Not everyone can be an escaped mutant. 5. Not everyone can have strong-willed minds either, we wants some insane people. Like Gollum. 6. If you obtain an orb you have to wait 2 - 3 days to use it. The time between then can be your character 'learning to use it'. 7. If you want to be a spy from another Country, tell an admin and they'll sort it out. 8. If you want to be a spy, only tell the person you're spying for. If you act oddly, sharper people will figure it out. If they know, they will PM you. Let's keep secret stuff secret - as Tobias so aptly put it. Let's be plotters. 9. Please make sure you ask for someone's permission in PM before you do something hideous to them, like take their soul or injure them so badly that they cannot walk, or kill them. Don't God Mod or I will swamp you in my tears. 10. Nobody is all powerful. (See God Mod comment). 11. Journeys take a couple of days. :P Make your character set up camp. Get lost. Have a fight with a bear. Meet some savages. 12. Only the wealthy can afford technology. The poor can steal if they want. 13. When the soul is 'used up' it will either let the user go and go onto the next life or (more often) keep a firm hold on the user and plague them with memories and fight with the users own personality and try to take over the body. If the user has a strong mind they will usually win the battle (still plagued by nightmares) but the more orbs they use, the more susceptible they are. 14. You can't all suspect the Faction of being bad. Many people think they will save them. 15. MUTANTS ARE NOT SUPERHEROES OF ANY SORT. They may have powers, yes, but they have weakened immune systems making it hard for them to use said 'powers' too much. Any sort of overwork makes them ill, extreme weather makes them ill. This counter-balances their new 'powers'. The change is painful. You should not be envious of mutants, you should pity them and fear them because you think you might get infected. They are also hunted down, quarantined, and are in constant fear that they might 'disappear' or die from illness. They have their souls taken from them. They are the underdog, along with those in the slums. Mm'kay?